


what do i say, what do i want?

by orphan_account



Series: thing's whizzer wants [1]
Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Cute, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Whizzer Is Not A HomeWrecker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:32:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: whizzer meets a cute guythanks to cordelia's crush(who so happens to be hisfriend)





	what do i say, what do i want?

**Author's Note:**

> well, yes the title is from lizard boy.  
> this was my first time writing in forever.  
> i'm sorry if it's shitty.
> 
> if you want a sequel, be sure to let me know!

Whizzer hated mornings more than anyone he knew. He also hated school, so he guessed he would have to go through two things he hated today. If Whizzer hadn't woken up at three am, he would hate his eight am class a little less. Today was not the day. Thankfully, the local coffee shop had some great bagels and coffee. Not that he would tell Charlotte who was crushing on another one his friends.

Whizzer groaned as he heard his roommate scream. Was everyone awake at six am? This wasn’t good. There must be fresh news. Maybe today was the day North Korea got some guts and finally bombed the US.

He opened his room door to see nothing but a  dimly  lit kitchen and living room. Whizzer ran a hand over his face.  Maybe  he had  just  imagined his best friend screaming. Not likely, she had a scream that could kill an elephant.

Whizzer grabbed his phone, which was sitting on his wooden dresser. He turned on the flashlight and moved his phone side to side. He spotted a Cordelia on the floor with a phone in her hand and a smile plastered on her face.

“Whizzer! Charlotte asked me out!” Cordelia said taking notice of the flashlight in her face. Cordelia’s messy hair had hardly grown from its shoulder length. It looked the same way it did in the freshman year of college.

 “Yeah, it's also the first day of junior year and I didn’t sleep a wink,” replies Whizzer walking toward the edge of the room. His hand fumbled for the light switch, finally finding it, he switched it on.

Cordelia's legs  were crossed  on the floor, the same position she had been in seconds ago. A smile still on her pale face. Whizzer knew the honeymoon phase wouldn’t wear off. Ever. He now a had a scowl on his face. He had never had a real relationship. Not that he was ever interested, but he wanted to know what it felt like to have a connection. Not his daily hook up with Brad. Or was his name Brian? Whizzer didn’t care enough to remember.

 “Hey, Cordelia wanna go grab a coffee? I’m gonna need caffeine or I am going to die.” Whizzer states as he grabs his light blue sweater off of the coat hook next to the apartment door. Cordelia glances at Whizzer from her spot on the floor. They connect tired eyes and a silent wave passes through them. Yes, coffee.

 

 

 

**♚♚♚**

 

 

If Whizzer had a dime for every time he eavesdropped, he’d be rich. In all honesty, he’d tried to stop. It was just the bad habit didn’t want him to. It wasn’t like he wanted to hear Charlotte. She mentioned that a friend was accompanying them today on their coffee run. Whizzer definitely didn't want to know this. He was good with his two friends as they were. He didn’t need a third friend. That was excessive. A little sad, if Whizzer thought about it.

Whizzer, Cordelia, and Charlotte walked down the street. The sound of an argument was audible. could hear the faint sound of arguing. Which would be great gossip if one of them wasn’t the guy they were supposed to be getting coffee with. Now, it was fantastic gossip.

Whizzer couldn't help but eye the man he saw arguing with the girl who was in the doorway. He was  probably  a senior. He was okay looking, Whizzer would even step a line and say cute. Whizzer  really  wanted him to be gay, but Whizzer knew that wasn’t the case. The situation that was going on now had heterosexual written all over it.

“Trina, hey! Marvin, looking cute as always. We  really  gotta get going! Bye now!” Charlotte said all in one go grabbing Marvin’s elbow, pulling him to walk along with them. Whizzer couldn’t help but grin at his friend.

“Trouble in paradise?” asked Cordelia walking beside Whizzer, their footsteps in rhythm. The man named Marvin groaned.  Supposedly  , yes. A lot. Whizzer  just  didn’t see if you had that much trouble you break up.

Whizzer zoned out. Marvin had explained that Trina complained about every little thing. Where to put the plants, what to cook, where to live. Whizzer didn’t say anything until they had found their way to the coffee shop. Cordelia and Charlotte had their only chitter chatter going on.

“You know, if she’s such a bitch why are you still with her?” Whizzer asks Marvin as he stares out the window of the sad little cafe in Brooklyn. He didn’t expect an immediate response. If Whizzer’s grandparents taught him anything, it was to expect the unexpected.

“I don’t know.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm probably gonna write a sequel since theirs only one  
> line of interaction, but just tell me if you want one!
> 
> kudos + comments  
> are appreciated!


End file.
